The END of Fairy Tail
by Monkey D Rodriguez
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría durante la guerra contra Acnologia, si Natsu sigue teniendo su lado demoníaco 'END? Este es un final diferente al original debido a que me dejó un poco decepcionado y decidí escribir un final más épico a mi parecer. Adentraros en esta fantástica aventura, con mucho romance y NatsuxHarem. *Cambiará a clasificación M por contenido explícito* Fairy Tail no me pertenece
1. Decisiones difíciles

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo pero esta vez con un fic de Fairy Tail (tranquilos que en pocos días actualizaré mis fics de One Piece).**

 **Esta historia será mi punto de vista de cómo debería haber sido el final de Fairy Tail (para eso está Fanfiction), asi que si te gusta tanto el final original como si no, te invito a leer mi historia y que me dejes un review con tu opinión pero siempre con respeto e intentando aprender el uno del otro.**

 **Este será un fic NatsuxHarem.**

 **Como en mi última historia de One Piece, este primer capítulo será una especie de capítulo piloto. Y si veo que os gusta o os interesa, y que lo apoyáis con favs, follows y reviews estaré más que dispuesto en traeros el resto de la historia lo antes posible.**

 **Y sin más que decir, me callo un mes y os dejo que disfrutéis de este capítulo.**

* * *

 _ **Durante la batalla contra Acnologia…**_

Todo era tan irreal… Ni siquiera siendo 7 contra 1 podían hacerle ni un rasguño, nada funcionaba y al parecer lo único que quedaba era esperar al fin de la humanidad.

Solo una persona se interponía a tal fatídico final, el "hijo" de Igneel se mantenía torpemente de pie. Los otros 6 Dragon Slayer yacían en el suelo completamente inconscientes debido a que, minutos atrás, el autoproclamado 'Rey Dragón' había enfurecido porque ellos se seguían levantando y por eso se aseguró de que ninguno se volviese a incorporar, por lo menos en un par de horas. Pero Acnologia había subestimado la voluntad de uno de ellos…

Natsu continuaba poniéndose de pie una y otra vez, los ataques del Rey Dragón cada vez eran más violentos pero eso no evitaba que el pelirrosa siguiera levantándose.

"¡¿Por qué continuas levantándote?!" Gritó Acnologia apretando los dientes muy enfurecido.

Si bien Natsu no presentaba ningún tipo de amenaza para él, su tenacidad, o más bien su estupidez comenzaba a desquiciar al Rey Dragón.

¿Con sinceridad? Ni el propio Natsu lograba comprender en su totalidad el cómo su cuerpo conseguía ponerse de pie. La sangre cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y por momentos su vista se volvía tan borrosa que apenas podía ver la silueta de Acnologia. ¿Cómo lograba ponerse de pie una y otra vez? Quizás era debido a que sus heridas habían sobrepasado por mucho su umbral del dolor y ya no sentía casi nada, y solo podía pensar en que si él caía ya nada se interpondría entre Acnologia y la aniquilación de la humanidad.

"No lo sé…" Comenzó Natsu respirando agitadamente. "Pero mientras TÚ sigas vivo sé que no puedo morir" Finalizó Natsu con una media sonrisa para, una vez más, lanzarse a por el Rey Dragon sin éxito pues Acnologia detuvo su puñetazo con una mano.

"Al principio esto era gracioso, luego ya no tanto pero ahora… ¡Ahora ya me estoy cansando de ver tu mierda de cara!" Rugió el Dragón Negro mientras apretaba el puño izquierdo de Natsu rompiéndole todos los huesos de la mano al instante.

El Dragon Slayer cayó de rodillas con su mano rota aun sujetada por el Rey Dragón, Natsu comenzó a llorar. Pero esas lágrimas no eran por miedo o debilidad, no, esas lágrimas se debían única y exclusivamente al dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo y en lo más profundo de su corazón.

" _¿De verdad voy a tener que hacerlo?"_ Pensó Natsu sin intentar contener las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

"…"

"¿E-estás llorando?" Preguntó Acnologia incrédulo para acto seguido explotar en una risa maniaca mientras levantaba del brazo a Natsu y comenzaba a propinarle varios puñetazos en el estómago y en la cara, lo que hacía que su risa solo se elevara aún más.

 _ **Mientras tanto fuera del Lapso del Tiempo…**_

"¡Estamos usando el poder de todos los magos y sin embargo no podemos destruirle!" Gritó Mirajane asustada pues ya comenzaba a notar cómo se le acababa la magia y Acnologia solo permanecía dentro de la Fairy Sphere intentando salir.

"¡Algo debe estar ocurriendo con Natsu y los demás!" Exclamó Lucy muy preocupada por su amigo y por el futuro del mundo.

"¡Eso no tiene importancia! ¡CONCENTRAROS EN LA FAIRY SPHERE!" Ordenó Gray con fuerza.

"¡SÍIIIII!" Gritaron todos.

 _ **De vuelta al Lapso del Tiempo…**_

Wendy Marvell abría un poco los ojos mientras se preguntaba si Acnologia ya los había matado ya que su último recuerdo fue ver cómo uno tras otro, los Dragon Slayer caían al suelo completamente derrotados. Y allí los vio, hundidos en el suelo, sus amigos yacían muy heridos en el frío suelo de aquel maldito lugar… Sin embargo, faltaba uno, el más importante para ella, aquel del que llevaba tiempo enamorada, no estaba. El pánico se apoderó de la mente de la peliazul que, aunque no podía mover ni un solo musculo, empezó a buscar con la mirada al Dragon Slayer de Fuego pensando lo peor.

Lo peor no fue lo que vio, pero no se alejaba mucho de lo que estaba pensando. Sin duda alguna, esa imagen se le quedaría grabada a fuego en la mente de la Dragon Slayer del Cielo.

Ahí, enfrente de ella, estaba Acnologia castigando sin ningún tipo de piedad el cuerpo de su preciado amigo. Desde su punto de vista no se podía diferenciar si Natsu seguía con vida y eso hizo que los ojos de la peliazul se llenaran de lágrimas, pero pudo escuchar el casi imperceptible latido del corazón de Natsu gracias a sus sentidos mejorados que le proporcionó los poderes de Dragon Slayer.

"¡NATSU-SAN!" Gritó como pudo Wendy. Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par al oír a su nakama gritar, dio una patada al pecho del Dragón Negro para separarse de él. Acnologia quedó nuevamente impresionado al ver que el Dragon Slayer aún tenía fuerzas.

" _No voy a perder el control, no lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora…"_ Pensó Natsu muy serio mientras miraba fijamente a su oponente.

"¿Estás preocupado por tu pequeña novia, _Dragon Slayer_?" Preguntó Acnologia con una sonrisa sádica mientras se giraba hacia Wendy y comenzaba a caminar lentamente en su dirección, ella se había sonrojado debido al malentendido olvidando por un pequeño pero bonito segundo la situación en la que se encontraban.

Por otra parte, Natsu no respondió, se quedó estático con los ojos cerrados.

" _Quieras o no, me ayudarás… END"_

 _ **En alguna parte del subconsciente de Natsu…**_

" _ **¿Cuales fueron tus palabras exactas tras la pelea contra Gray?"**_ _Preguntó una persona idéntica a Natsu salvo que ésta tenía unos cuernos que salían de los laterales de su frente, iba sin camiseta mostrando varios tatuajes demoniacos por todo su cuerpo y poseía unos ojos inyectados en sangre._ _ **"Fue algo como: 'Jamás volveré a dejarte salir porque lastimarías a mis amigos', ¿No?"**_

" _Te dejaré salir" Respondió Natsu sin ningún tipo de emoción. "Pero no creas ni por un segundo que dejaré que tomes el control total de mi cuerpo"_

" _ **¿De verdad? No dejaste que usara ni la mitad de mi poder contra ese "amigo" tuyo que te quería matar. Tuviste que usar todo tu poder para contenerme de matar a ese insecto desagradecido"**_ _Habló END fríamente._ _ **"Ahora necesitamos todo nuestro poder para, con un poco de suerte, matar a Acnologia… ¿De verdad crees que luego te daré tu cuerpo sin pelear?"**_ _Preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado pues Natsu ya había peleado contra END, Zeref y Acnologia, y cuando esto acabase sería pan comido obtener el control del cuerpo de un agotado Natsu._ _ **"Además, incluso con nuestros poderes combinados hay una alta probabilidad de que no salgamos vivos de ésta… Lo sabes, ¿no?"**_

 _Entonces se formó un silencio muy incómodo. Pero para Natsu no había tiempo que perder y poco le importaban las consecuencias si con ello salvaría a sus amigos._

" _Basta de hablar, tanto la semilla del dragón como la del demonio han sido parte de mí por mucho tiempo y eso me ha hecho la persona que soy hoy es por eso que no las destruí. Le dije a Igneel que soy humano, y no le mentí… pero tampoco le dije toda la verdad" Natsu suspiró y miró fijamente a su contraparte a los ojos de manera muy seria. "No soy humano, tampoco un dragón ni un demonio… Soy Natsu Dragneel, miembro del Gremio más grande en Earthland. Tú eres tan yo como yo soy tú, y por eso no puedes ver como ese bastardo asesina a Wendy delante de nuestros ojos… Sabes muy bien lo importante que es para ambos" Dijo Natsu mientras veía a Acnologia congelado pero mirando hacia la peliazul._

 _END apretó los dientes con fuerza, tanta que sus encías comenzaron a sangrar. Aun siendo un demonio creado para hacer el mal, no podía ignorar lo sentimientos que le hacían sentir su parte humana._

" _ **Está bien"**_ _Aceptó END._ _ **"Pero cuando esto acabe y por alguna razón sigues con vida me adueñaré de tu cuerpo para no tener que sentir estas nauseabundas "cosas" humanas"**_ _Finalizó._

" _Es un trato"_

 _ **En el Lapso del Tiempo…**_

"Parece ser que tu novio no te quiere tanto como creías, ¿no?" Cuestionó Acnologia que ahora estaba a unos pocos pasos del cuerpo de Wendy, quien no podía dejar de mirar al pelirrosa que seguía totalmente quieto.

" _N-natsu-san… ¿Por qué?"_ Se preguntaba Wendy una y otra vez al ver que Natsu no movía ni un dedo pesé a todas las veces que le había llamado. ¿Acaso el cuerpo de Natsu había colapsado? ¿O había sido su mente la rota? O quizás… quizás… es que ella no era lo suficientemente importante para él como para seguir luchando. Y Acnologia cada vez estaba más cerca de ella.

"¡Natsu-san!" Exclamó Wendy con ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos marrones debido a que su corazón se iba desgarrando poco a poco mientras se preparaba para decir las palabras más duras de toda su vida. "¡Vale! ¡Sé que no soy tan importante como los demás, no hace falta que me salves, pero… pero por favor salva a-" Wendy fue interrumpida cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Natsu se encontraba frente ella encarando a Acnologia que se veía sorprendido y… ¿Asustado?

El cuerpo de Natsu emitía un calor completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que Wendy pudiese recordar. Este nuevo calor era todo lo opuesto a Natsu, este calor era violento, maligno… inhumano.

Por su parte, Acnologia observaba con miedo al Dragon Slayer que tenía delante pues los ojos de Natsu se habían vuelto completamente negros, no había rastro de otro color, pero lo que sin duda asustó al Rey Dragon fueron las dos protuberancias que el pelirrosa tenía en la frente y las figuras negras que tenía en el pecho y en los brazos.

Y de una patada, Natsu mandó a volar al Dragón Negro hasta que éste consiguió recuperar el equilibrio y detenerse solo para seguir mirando a Natsu desconcertado.

El extraño calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Natsu desapareció, entonces se dio la vuelta para ponerse de cuclillas y sonreír a la pobre maga que se encontraba congelada por todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

"Wendy" La llamó Natsu aún con su sonrisa, esa sonrisa de la que ella se había enamorado. "No vuelvas a pensar ni por un segundo que TÚ no me importas, que tu vida no me importa, ¿vale? Sabes que daría mi vida por ti sin pestañearlo así como la daría por el resto del gremio" Dijo Natsu serio aclarando la duda que había llenado el corazón de la peliazul de desesperanza. ¡Por Mavis! Había sido tan tonta al creer que Natsu no la quería, quizás no de la forma que ella deseaba pero podría vivir por el resto de su vida con ese amor aunque solo fuese de amistad.

"Lo s-siento, Natsu-san" Respondió ella intentando limpiarse las lágrimas sin poder mirarle a la cara.

"No pasa nada, solo tranquilízate ¿sí?" Preguntó él provocando que la peliazul sonriera. "Por cierto… ¿Podrías darle un mensaje al gremio de mi parte?" Volvió a preguntar sin borrar la sonrisa amable de su cara.

"…"

Los ojos de Wendy se abrieron de par en par al comprender las implicaciones que su petición acarreaba.

"¡No, no pienso hacerlo! Déjame ayudarte a derrotarle, ¡por favor!" Rogó Wendy, sin embargo continuaba sin poder mover ni un dedo sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara. Natsu seguía sonriendo cálidamente.

"He notado la magia que te queda y si intentas hacer cualquier tipo de conjuro, por débil que sea, morirás" Contestó el Dragon Slayer y por un segundo perdió su sonrisa. "Wendy, por una vez déjame ser egoísta y permíteme pedirte que vivas, que sigas viva, que todos sigan vivos es lo que me da fuerzas. Por favor… ¿Lo harás?" Pidió Natsu con una solitaria lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla derecha.

Wendy quería decirle que dejara de ser un estúpido, que lucharían juntos contra Acnologia y que… que… nada. Todos los Dragon Slayer habían sido vencidos menos Natsu. Si ella siguiese en su empeño de luchar moriría, en eso tenía razón el pelirrosa, hasta ella podía notarlo. Si seguía discutiendo con Natsu solo lograría que se enfadara con ella y no quería eso bajo ninguna circunstancia, debía aceptar que Natsu iba a morir para poder destruir al Dragón Negro.

"Quiero que les digas que lo siento, que siento haber sido un cabeza hueca tanto tiempo, que siento que el gremio haya tenido que pagar por mis destrozos, que siento haber callado cosas que debíais saber… Y sobre todo, lo siento por no poder deleitaros con mi alucinante presencia una vez más" Natsu se acercó un poco más a Wendy, le dio un beso en la frente y le regaló la sonrisa más genuina que la peliazul recuerde haber visto en los labios del Dragon Slayer de Fuego. "Pero lo más importante es que me voy feliz"

Sin gastar ni un segundo más, Natsu dio un golpe seco en el cuello de la Dragon Slayer del Cielo dejándola inconsciente para luego ponerse de pie y caminar con paso firme hacia Acnologia…

* * *

 **Os animo a que me dejéis vuestras propuestas para el harem (aceptaré cualquier propuesta de cualquier chica del mundo de Fairy Tail), pero darme alguna razón por la cual queréis verlos juntos. No soy un experto en Fairy Tail por lo que si me podéis ayudar con cualquier fallo os lo agradecería mucho.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que podamos vernos en el siguiente capítulo, todo depende de vosotros.**

 **Darle like si os ha gustado y suscribiros para más contenido, un fuerte abrazo.**


	2. Todos esperan volver a casa

**¡Hey! Lo prometido es deuda, y al ver la genial acogida que ha tenido el primer capítulo aquí os traigo la conclusión de la guerra contra Acnologia. Y si queréis que las actualizaciones sean más rápidas ya sabéis, apoyar esta historia con favs, follows y sobre todo REVIEWS. Y por si no lo sabéis, los reviews son como dinero para los que escribimos fics xD**

 **Este será un fic NatsuxHarem, por lo que al final del capítulo dejaré una lista de las chicas para que votéis por las que queráis. El número máximo de parejas será de 10-12.**

 **Avisos importantes sobre mi historia:**

 **-A Zeref nunca le ha importado Natsu ni nadie, solo quería morir sin importar a cuantas personas tuviera que matar o hacer daño para conseguirlo.**

 **-Natsu asesinó por completo a Zeref impidiendo que la Primera Maestra tuviera que sacrificarse para hacerlo (si queréis un flashback de ese momento solo tenéis que decirlo).**

 **-Por todo lo demás, prácticamente todo ha ocurrido de la misma forma que en el manga hasta llegar al comienzo de este fic.**

 **Y sin más que decir, me callo un mes y os dejo que disfrutéis de este capítulo.**

* * *

Tras dejar que Wendy descansara, Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia Acnologia mientras su apariencia se tornaba demoníaca. Sus ojos volvían a ser oscuros sin pupila ni iris, marcas tribales azules muy oscuras se comenzaban a dibujar por el pecho y brazos del pelirrosa, y unos cuernos diabólicos salían un poco de su frente.

"¿Preparado para terminar esta locura de una vez por todas?" Preguntó Natsu con una voz muy grave.

Acnologia seguía desconcertado ante el cambio de tornas que había tomado la pelea. Sin duda alguna, la "persona" que tenía delante se había convertido en la primera verdadera amenaza que se le presentaba al Rey Dragón.

"¡No es posible, yo oí cómo renunciabas a la semilla del demonio y a la del dragón!" Dijo Acnologia sin creer aun lo que estaba viendo.

 _"¿Qué mierda? ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo podía entrar en mi corazón?"_ Pensó Natsu mientras una gota de sudor le bajaba por la sien al estilo anime.

"Eso ya no importa más. Ahora lo único que debe preocuparte es que no permitiré que salgas de aquí con vida aunque me cueste la vida" Habló el Dragon Slayer de manera amenazante.

"…"

"¡KUJAJAJAJA!" Rio Acnologia mientras recobraba su personalidad arrogante y sádica. "¿Crees poder derrotarme, _hijo de Igneel_? Tú padre Dragón no pudo, ¿y tú afirmas poder? ¡No me hagas reír, Kujajajaja!"

"Entonces… ¿Por qué estoy viendo sudor en tu frente?" Preguntó Natsu con una media sonrisa y levantando una ceja. El Rey Dragon frunció el ceño y con un gruñido se lanzó hacia Natsu propinándole un puñetazo envuelto en llamas negras en el estómago quitándole el aire de los pulmones al Dragon Slayer. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Acnologia, Natsu le devolvió el golpe con sus llamas rojas y con la misma fuerza provocando que el Dragón Negro escupiera un poco de sangre.

Ambos se separaron mientras se agarraban sus respectivos estómagos intentando mitigar el dolor mirándose el uno al otro con puro odio.

"¡Maldito!" Gritó Acnologia empezando a atacar a Natsu, a lo que éste respondió de la misma manera dando comienzo a la pelea más importante en la historia de la magia.

Los puños de ambos chocaban entre sí aunque Natsu debía ceder algunos golpes debido a su mano rota. Pero aun así la pelea estaba muy igualada, varios cortes y golpes se podían apreciar en el cuerpo de Acnologia que cada vez enfurecía más y más.

Las llamas rojas del Dragon Slayer se comenzaron a mezclar con unas de color azul provocando que al rato sus llamas tomaran un color morado brillante el cual desprendía un poder mágico tan grande que junto al de Acnologia hacía temblar todo el Lapso del Tiempo. El Rey Dragón cada vez se ponía más serio al ver cómo la apariencia de Natsu se convertía en una más demoníaca pues sus cuernos habían crecido y en los ojos del joven Dragon Slayer no se veía ningún tipo de expresión alguna, y eso sin fijarse en las escamas de dragón que empezaron a aparecer por la cara, el torso y los brazos de Natsu.

"¡AHHHH, MUERE!" Gritaron ambos combatientes mientras volvían a cargar el uno contra el otro.

 ** _En la batalla contra Acnologia en su forma de dragón…_**

"¿Cuánto tiempo más creéis que resistiremos?" Preguntó uno de los magos que estaba siendo parte de Fairy Sphere.

"¡No lo sé, pero a este paso no mucho tiempo!" Contestó otro más.

 _"No es suficiente el poder que tenemos para matar a Acnologia…"_ Pensó Lucy perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza. "Necesitamos más poder mágico" Dijo en alto mientras su vista se empañaba por algunas lágrimas traicioneras que querían salir.

"En eso creo que yo puedo ayudar" Habló una voz conocida resultando ser Meredy que mostraba su pulsera dando a entender que podrían usar su Magia Sensorial. "¡Usemos el poder de todo el continente!" Explicó mientras todas las personas de todos los lugares del continente cedían su poder mágico para vencer a Acnologia.

Todo el poder hizo que Acnologia parase de intentar escapar y que comenzara a gritar de dolor y sufrimiento, mientras que la Fairy Sphere cada vez se hacía más grande y brillante provocando que todos comenzaran a recuperar la esperanza que habían perdido momentos atrás.

 ** _Volviendo al Lapso del tiempo…_**

Laxus había despertado al principio de la pelea al notar el semejante poder mágico que irradiaba de los choques entre Acnologia y Natsu. Al principio el Dragon Slayer del Rayo se asustó al ver a Natsu en su forma demoníaca, pero enseguida notó y comprendió que seguía siendo el mismo Natsu, al verlo luchar contra aquel monstruo por el bien del resto de Dragon Slayer que yacían en el suelo supo que era Natsu aunque no se le pareciera.

El rubio o pudo si no admirar al pelirrosa al presenciar cómo le plantaba cara a Acnologia causándole un daño que parecía imposible infringirle al Rey Dragón.

Sin embargo, las múltiples heridas que tenía el Dragon Slayer de Fuego comenzaron a mermar su velocidad y fuerza haciendo que Acnologia tomara la iniciativa en la pelea.

Tras un rugido de llamas negras por parte del Rey Dragón, Natsu quedó incrustado en una pared cercana con los ojos entreabiertos al borde de la derrota. Pero cuando todo parecía perdido y Acnologia se disponía a rematar al pelirrosa…

"¡NATSU!" Llamó Laxus desde el suelo casi desgarrándose los pulmones para que Natsu le escuchara, cosa que consiguió. "¡Ahora! ¡Debes rematarlo, se ha quedado paralizado!" Gritó el rubio sin saber muy bien que le ocurría al enemigo pero que sin duda era una oportunidad que no podían desaprovechar… aunque él no pudiese despegarse del suelo.

El "hijo" de Igneel salió rápidamente de la pared en la que estaba y aterrizó justo frente a Acnologia dispuesto a terminar la pelea. El Dragón Negro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, experimentó algo que creía haber olvidado… miedo.

"Gracias, Laxus" Dijo Natsu mientras sonreía a su amigo, pero sin mirarle. _"Un último rugido…"_ Entonces tomó un poco de aire y…

" ** _¡RUGIDO DEL REY DRAGÓN DEMONÍACO!_** " Gritó el Dragon Slayer de Fuego mientras lanzaba un ataque de llamas violetas con rayos que envolvió a Acnologia por completo haciendo temblar de manera brutal todo el Lapso del Tiempo.

 ** _Mientras tanto fuera de esa dimensión…_**

"No… ¡NOOO!" Gritó Acnologia desde dentro de la Fairy Sphere, para después desaparecer mientras la magia estallaba en una gran explosión que cegó a todos por unos momentos.

Entonces todo se quedó en completo silencio, no se escuchaba nada más que las olas del mar chocando con violencia contra el puerto y con los restos destruidos de los barcos.

"…"

"¿Lo hemos logrado?" Preguntó Lucy exhausta pero no muy segura de haberlo hecho.

"No lo sé…" Dijo Erza preocupada.

"Pero yo creo que sí, ¿no?" Esta vez fue Mirajane la que dejó la pregunta en el aire mientras abrazaba a su hermana. Todo se volvió a quedar en silencio de manera que nadie sabía qué pensar.

"N-no…" Susurró Meredy, la cual no podía quitar los ojos del lugar donde estuvo la Fairy Sphere. "Él… él ha escapado, se ha ido a otro lugar" Añadió con un hilo de voz pero lo suficiente alto para que los demás la escucharán.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!" Reclamó Gray muy enfadado mientras los demás no podían creer que Acnologia hubiese escapado, no querían ni podían creerlo.

"S-se ha ido a otra dimensión" Comenzó la pelirrosa mientras temblaba levemente. "Se ha ido al lugar donde están Natsu y los demás, los puedo sentir… El dragón que estaba aquí solo era la mitad de Acnologia. Y los otros Dragon Slayer han estado luchando contra la otra mitad todo este tiempo" Informó dejando a todo el mundo de piedra.

"¿Y qué está ocurriendo ahora?" Preguntó cómo pudo Happy aguantando el llanto temiendo por la vida de su "padre".

"Todos están inconscientes menos Natsu y Laxus, aunque solo Natsu está de pie ya que Laxus no tiene fuerzas ni magia para continuar" Respondió la Maga Sensorial sudando debido al esfuerzo que suponía sentir algo en esa dimensión.

"Y Acnologia… ¿Dónde está?" Fue lo que preguntaron todos mientras Meredy se tornaba pálida como la nieve, abría los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se llevaba las manos a la boca y caía al suelo llorando desconsoladamente alarmando a todos… sintiendo cómo la vida de Natsu se iba apagando poco a poco.

 ** _Minutos antes con Natsu y los demás…_**

"Y-ya está ¿No?" Cuestionó Laxus esperanzado ya que aquel ataque de Natsu debería haber matado al Rey Dragón.

Sin embargo, el rubio obtuvo su respuesta cuando vio cómo a Natsu se le escapaba una solitaria lágrima mientras miraba fijamente a un punto a lo lejos apretando los dientes en frustración. El Dragon Slayer del Rayo siguió la mirada de su amigo solo para observar horrorizado cómo de unos escombros se erguía el cuerpo de Acnologia cubierto en sangre.

"…"

"No… no es posible que siga vi-" Laxus no pudo terminar la frase pues en un pestañeo… Acnologia se plantaba delante del otro Dragon Slayer, pero lo que hizo que se le helara la sangre fue ver cómo aquel loco atravesaba el estómago del pelirrosa con su mano desnuda provocando que Natsu escupiera una cantidad absurda de sangre.

"¡NATSU!" Exclamó el Dragon Slayer del Rayo intentando incorporarse solo para caer al suelo patéticamente mientras se maldecía por no poder hacer absolutamente nada por su amigo.

Ahora que la pelea había concluido, solo se podían escuchar truenos y algunos crujidos en el cielo de aquel lugar donde parecían abrirse grietas.

 _"Todos esperan... Todos están esperando volver a casa"_ Natsu recordó las palabras que Rouge, el Dragon Slayer de las Sombras, le dijo a Acnologia durante la batalla.

"Kujajajaja" Se rio el Dragón Negro sin mucha fuerza pero con su cara de psicópata mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar a Laxus. "Tranquilo, basura… todos ustedes serán los siguientes. Solo sé un poco paciente y disfruta el espect… ¿eh?" Acnologia dejó de hablar en cuanto sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho. En ese momento, el brazo de Natsu atravesó el pecho de Acnologia muy cerca del corazón mientras sonreía victoriosamente.

El Dragón Negro miró hacia abajo y vio cómo el brazo del Dragon Slayer desaparecía dentro de su pecho.

"¡Qué demonios…!" Gritó Acnologia incrédulo mientras comenzaba a escupir mucha sangre.

Ahí, ambos adversarios se encontraban de pie, uno al frente del otro… Los dos con un brazo hundido en el cuerpo del otro…

Laxus seguía viendo la escena totalmente devastado, totalmente…

"Oi, Laxus" Llamó Natsu seriamente intentando contener el dolor. Entonces le mandó una mirada llena de compañerismo y amistad que Laxus entendió enseguida pese a los rasgos demoníacos de la faz del pelirrosa. "Cuida de Fairy Tail y de nuestros amigos ¿sí?"

Dicho eso, Natsu volvió fijar su mirada en el Dragón Negro que le devolvió la misma mirada pero esta vez no había rabia u odio en ella, Natsu solo vio resignación y aceptación de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

El tiempo pareció congelarse por los próximos 10 segundos…

"Definitivamente… Tú sí eres digno de ser el Rey" Dijo Acnologia sin ningún tipo de emoción.

"Yo no quiero ser un Rey" Respondió Natsu con simpleza.

"…"

" ** _ANIQUILACIÓN DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO DEMONÍACO_** " Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Natsu antes de que una enorme bola de fuego violeta envolviese a ambos adversarios haciendo que el Lapso del Tiempo comenzara a desquebrajarse por todos lados y que la onda expansiva empujara a los demás Dragon Slayer a una de las grietas mientras Laxus observaba la escena con unas pocas lágrimas resbalando por su cara hasta que no pudo ver más el Lapso del tiempo y comenzó a caer en dirección a Hargeon.

 ** _Mientras tanto con los magos en el puerto…_**

"¡Meredy, responde! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Qué es de los demás y de Acnologia?" Cuestionó Erza perdiendo la calma mientras sacudía a la maga una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta.

"…" Meredy no podía articular palabra pues el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía y cuando por fin encontró las fuerzas para hablar solo dijo… "Acnologia ha sido destruido, pero Nat-" No pudo finalizar pues todo el mundo comenzó a celebrar levantando los brazos al cielo mientras se abrazaban los unos a otros sabiendo que la pesadilla había terminado por fin… Qué equivocados estaban…

Justo en ese momento en el cielo se abrió una grieta de la que salieron los Dragon Slayer. Enseguida todos los magos se dieron cuenta y fueron a salvarlos al ver que ninguno se movía, menos Laxus que logró caer bien hincando una rodilla en el destrozado suelo de la ciudad.

Elfman agarró a Sting y a Rouge que aún estaban noqueados.

Gajeel cayó al lado del Dragon Slayer del Rayo que no dudo ni un segundo en cogerlo y pasarse el brazo del pelinegro para que se sostuviera.

El griterío y la celebración solo se hicieron más fuertes al oír una gran explosión, mirar al cielo y ver una enorme explosión de color violeta haciendo desaparecer las pocas grietas que habían aparecido momentos atrás.

Erik fue socorrido por Richard Buchanan que no dejó que su amigo chocara contra el suelo.

Wendy acabó finalmente en los brazos de Erza que sonreía por ver bien a sus amigos. Todo había acabado y ya todos podrían volver al gremio para disfrutar la victoria… sin embargo faltaba el "alma de la fiesta". La pelirroja se giró hacia Laxus, porque era el único consciente, para preguntarle sobre Natsu pensando que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego abría aterrizado en un tejado o cualquier tontería típica de él.

"¡Laxus!" Llamó Titania con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja junto al resto de Fairy Tail que también habían notado la ausencia de cierto pelirrosa.

"Oye, Laxus, ¿estás sordo o qué?" Bromeó Gray con ganas de ver a su rival.

Ya todos habían rodeado al grupo de Dragon Slayer, los cuales comenzaban a recobrar la consciencia poco a poco. Sin embargo Laxus evitaba el contacto visual mirando al suelo sin decir nada.

"Vamos, Laxus…" Habló Gajeel ayudándose del cuerpo del Dragón Slayer del Rayo para sostenerse. "Diles lo que ha ocurrido… yo también vi cómo el cabeza de cerilla se quedaba con Acnologia" Añadió mientras comenzaba derramar varias lágrimas con una sonrisa amarga intentando hacerse el fuerte.

Todos se quedaron congelados y con los ojos abiertos como platos esperando haber oído mal.

"N-Natsu-san… ¿P-por qué?" Comenzó a llorar Wendy sin fuerzas mientras se aferraba a la blusa blanca de erza y hundía su cara en el pecho de ésta para intentar ocultar sus lágrimas.

El primero en reaccionar fue Gray al coger del cuello de la camiseta a Laxus…

"¡Maldita sea, dinos ahora mismo donde está Natsu!" Ordenó el pelinegro a punto de perder el control… aunque él ya sabía la respuesta… todos ya sabían la respuesta.

"No…" Comenzó Mirajane sin poder evitar llorar.

"Es imposible…" Continuó Levy con una sonrisa intentando aparentar que todo era una broma y que Natsu aparecería en cualquier momento…

"Pero… E-es Natsu, no puede habernos dejado…" Añadieron Lucy y Erza al mismo tiempo mientras la rubia colapsaba de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Titania se mantenía rígida sosteniendo a Wendy que a estas alturas ya había empapado la parte delantera de la blusa de la pelirroja.

En ese preciso momento los Dragon Slayer oyeron algo prácticamente imposible… oyeron con claridad el sonido que hacían los corazones de los allí presentes al romperse.

"Natsu… él ha muerto para destruir a Acnologia y salvarnos a todos" Dijo Laxus mirando hacia el cielo para contener las lágrimas, fallando miserablemente.

Aquel día no se festejaría absolutamente nada y casi nadie hablaría… Porque, aunque habían vencido, no se sentía ni remotamente parecido… Porque ahora el mundo sonría un poco menos, y el futuro se veía incierto y gris…

Porque en ese día, Natsu Dragneel… había muerto.

* * *

 **Y AHORA... ¿QUÉ CREÉIS QUE OCURRIRÁ?**

 **La lista de las posibles chicas que estarán con Natsu (aparte podéis votar en la encuesta que he puesto en mi perfil):**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Meredy**

 **Mavis Vermilion**

 **Irene Belserion**

 **Yukino Agria**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Ur**

 **Brandish Myu**

 **Anna Heartfilia**

 **Levy McGarden**

 **Espero que os ha** **ya gustado y que podamos vernos en el siguiente capítulo. D** **arle like si os ha gustado y suscribiros para más contenido, un fuerte abrazo.**


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Bueno, antes que nada, quisiera disculparme porque esto será un anuncio/aviso y no el tercer capítulo (el cual pondré en 2 días).**

 **Primero: He visto que han surgido muchas dudas con respecto a las chicas por un error mío, y quiero decir que Erza, Mirajane y Lucy eran parte del harem desde el principio.**

 **Segundo: Quería aclarar que el tema principal de esta historia será el romance, aunque habrá bastante acción y un poco de drama.**

 **Tercero: Lo he decidido, Levy no será emparejada con Gajeel (aunque no sé si estará con Natsu, eso depende de vosotros asique ir a la encuesta de mi perfil y VOTAR). Sé que con esta decisión pueda perder lectores pero no lo puedo evitar, no pretendo que lo entendáis, solo espero que lo respetéis.**

 **Intentaré explicaros porque no haré esa pareja: Sé que en el anime se ve claramente que son muy cercanos y tienen varios momentos juntos emotivos pero yo soy igual con mis amigas y no por ello somos novios. Lo siento pero una persona tan cobarde como Gajeel no se merece a una chica como Levy, como hombre que soy no puedo perdonar la detestable manera en la que el pelinegro atacó a Levy en el arco de Phantom Lord. Simplemente no puedo olvidar cómo un hombre que puede hacer eso a una mujer de manera tan fácil. Sé que durante la historia se ha redimido con buenas acciones y que pidió perdón, sin embargo eso es lo mínimo que pudo hacer después de levantarle la mano a una chica indefensa (con esto no os equivoquéis y penséis que soy un machista por creer que un hombre está por encima de una mujer, jamás osaría pensar de una manera tan equivocada. Sé que las mujeres son iguales o mejores que los hombres asique no me vengáis con tonterías), por eso en mi fic sí que tendrán una relación cercana pero única y exclusivamente como amigos.**

 **De nuevo espero que respetéis mi opinión así como yo respeto la vuestra.**

 **Por último quería recordaros que en mi perfil hay una encuesta en la que podréis votar las chicas que queráis que estén con Natsu. Ya he hecho mi elección personal, que serán las siguientes: Irene Belserion, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell, Ur Milkovich, Lisanna Strauss y Mavis Vermilion. Lo que hace un total de 9 chicas, ir a votar porque solo añadiré a 4 chicas más.**

 **Nos leemos y un fuerte abrazo.**


	4. 1 año

**¡Hey! Perdón por la tardanza pero este es el capítulo más complicado que he escrito desde que comencé en Fanfiction este año. También es más extenso que los anteriores así que espero que lo apreciéis. No olvidéis de darle fav y follow si os gusta mi historia, y dejar un review por favor que me gusta mucho saber vuestra opinión.**

 **Por otra parte, estas son las chicas (de momento) que tendrán una relación romántica con Natsu: Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Mirajane y Lisanna Strauss, Irene Belserion, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvel, Ur Milkovich y Mavis Vermilion.**

 **¡Recordar que podéis seguir votando por la siguiente chica en la encuesta de mi perfil!**

 **Avisos importantes sobre mi historia:**

 **-Wendy tiene 17 años en el momentos de la guerra contra Alvarez**

 **-Cuando Natsu dejó inconsciente a Wendy en el primer capítulo de este fic él le dejó su bufanda.**

 **-Por todo lo demás, prácticamente todo ha ocurrido de la misma forma que en el manga hasta llegar al comienzo de este fic.**

 **Y sin más que decir, me callo un mes y os dejo que disfrutéis de este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Año x793, Magnolia…**

"Hola Natsu" Saludó Lucy. La maga celestial se encontraba en el cementerio de Magnolia, más precisamente frente a una tumba, pero no era una tumba más ya que tenía una estatua enorme de su mejor amigo y del amor de su vida.

Si bien nunca dijo nada, ella siempre tuvo la esperanza de que algún día el pelirrosa madurara y se diera cuenta de todo lo que sentía por él. Quizás también fue culpa suya el no confesarle lo que sentía, pero cada vez que intentaba decirle algo relacionado con ese tema no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa haciendo que su inseguridad por no ser lo suficientemente buena para él se lo impidiera. Y ahora se encontraba aquí, frente a "él", con un nudo en la garganta intentando con todas sus fuerzas no derramar ninguna lágrima… Ya había pasado un año, el más largo en la vida de aquellas personas que se habían cruzado alguna vez con el Dragon Slayer de Fuego, un año de aquel horrible día donde ganaron la guerra contra el imperio de Alvarez y Acnologia. Ni una persona que presenció la batalla contra el Dragón Negro se alegró por aquella victoria, claro que fue un alivio, pero de ninguna manera salieron felices de Hargeon.

Lucy seguía recordando aquel día como si hubiera sido hace pocas horas…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Todos los magos de Fairy Tail estaban enfrente de su gremio, o de lo que quedaba después de la guerra, ninguno había dicho absolutamente nada tras las desgarradoras palabras de Laxus. Simplemente, los magos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a sus respectivos gremios para dar las noticias._

 _Con una lentitud dolorosa, Erza comenzó a abrir las puertas del gremio para reunirse con el resto de su familia…_

 _"¡Mocosos, qué bien que estén todos de una pieza!" Gritó el tercer maestro con una sonrisa._

 _"…"_

 _"¡¿A qué vienen esas caras?! ¡Acnologia por fin ha sido derrotado, es hora de celebrar al estilo Fairy Tail!" Exclamó Makarov que, pese a no poder moverse y estar recostado en una mesa del gremio aún tenía el espíritu intacto, ¡normal! La última amenaza para el mundo había sido destruida y ya podrían relajarse haciendo una fiesta, si tan solo supiera…_

 _Entonces la primera maestra posó una mano en el hombro de su compañero dándole a entender que algo no andaba bien, y vaya que algo no andaba bien… todos los magos comenzaron a tiritar mientras miraban al suelo sin poder mirar a su maestro debido a la vergüenza que sentían. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir? ¿Cómo lo iban a hacer? ¿Cómo decirle a un padre que no volvería a ver a uno de sus hijos? ¿Cómo decir que habían perdido el corazón del gremio?_

 _Makarov estudió por unos breves momentos al grupo que había vuelto del epicentro de la guerra mientras comenzaba a ver cómo sus "hijos" derramaban lágrimas de dolor y pesar. Y como si de un rayo de Laxus se tratase, se dio cuenta… Se dio cuenta de que las puertas no habían sido abiertas de par en par con un grito atronador… por primera vez en toda su vida no vio al gremio con esa luz especial, con esa actitud despreocupada y jovial, con esa sonrisa adornada de un cabello color salmón. Sintió una punzada en el corazón avecinando lo que iba a ocurrir…_

 _Cierto era que todo el mundo notó cómo la magia de Natsu desaparecía, pero eso ya había sucedido otras veces y lo único que necesitaría el pelirrosa sería dormir y mucha carne, sin embargo al ver a su gremio tan roto y con la ausencia de Natsu… las palabras sobraban pero algo dentro de él necesitaba oírlo, no sabía el porqué pero lo necesitaba._

 _"…"_

 _"¡Me va a decir alguien por qué Natsu no está aquí!" Demandó Mavis Vermilion, la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, rompiendo en llanto muy enfurecida. "…" Sin embargo su enfado se redujo a débiles sollozos mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos. "P-p-por favor… necesito escucharlo, por f-favor, que alguno me diga d-dónde está" Siguió llorando desconsoladamente mientras Makarov trataba de apoyarla para que no se derrumbara del todo._

 _"Natsu…" Susurró Erza débilmente. "Él ha muerto junto con Acnologia" Dijo con un tono alto pero con la voz quebradiza._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

"Ya ha pasado un año… Espero que puedas perdonarme por no haber venido antes a visitarte, de verdad que lo siento" Lucy no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima. "N-no he podido venir antes porque… bueno, porque si lo hubiese hecho no creo que lo hubiese soportado. Pero sé cómo eres y sé que me entiendes y que me has perdonado" Esbozó una sonrisa tímida. "Mírame… soy patética, he venido hoy aquí a decirte lo que siento, cuanto te amo y que me he estado enamorada de ti desde aquella primera vez que nos vimos en Hargeon, desde aquella vez que me sonreíste después de salvarme sin pedirme absolutamente nada a cambio… Creo firmemente que tú sentías lo mismo pero no lo comprendías porque nunca nadie te habló sobre este tema…"La maga estelar esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar. "P-pero tú ya no puedes oírme ¿verdad? Ya no puedes sonreírme y abrazarme mientras me dices que todo estará bien y que me ayudarás a pagar el alquiler de mi casa…" Lucy no pudo soportarlo y rompió a llorar cayendo de rodillas al suelo. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan egoísta? Sabías que te necesitaba para… para pagar mi alquiler, ¡tú sabías cuanto te necesitaba! ¡Y sin embargo me dejaste sola con esa horrible casera que tengo!" Se puso de pie y comenzó a golpear la gran estatua de Natsu que había sobre la tumba. "¡¿Es que no vas a decir nada, eh?! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar por tu cuenta?! ¿Por qué siempre pones a los demás por delante de ti? No es justo…" La maga celestial comenzó a llorar con la cara pegada al abdomen de la estatua mientras golpeaba débilmente el material del que estaba hecho. "¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de un idiota como tú, eh? ¿Por qué tuve que amar al mejor hombre que he conocido en toda mi vida?" Lucy seguía sollozando contra la estatua. "Por favor Natsu, dímelo… Venga, háblame, necesito oír tu voz… abrázame… desde que te fuiste no he podido sentir calor ni seguridad como en tus brazos… ni siquiera te despediste, Natsu… por favor solo una vez más"

Y así transcurrieron los minutos… entonces los minutos se transformaron en horas dejando a la rubia dormida sobre la tumba completamente exhausta con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas…

"Pero te lo prometo, Natsu. Te prometo que seré fuerte… por ti" Dijo Lucy en sus sueños acurrucándose junto a la placa que decía...

 _En recuerdo de Natsu Dragneel_

 _Dragón_

 _Hijo_

 _Hermano_

 _Amigo_

 _El corazón de Fairy Tail_

···

Los rayos del sol que anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo día se abrían paso entre las cortinas y acariciaban con suavidad la tez blanca de una mujer rubia que se encontraba plácidamente dormida en una gran cama con sábanas blancas.

"Mmm…" Lucy comenzó a estirarse mientras abría lentamente sus ojos y miraba a su alrededor reconociendo al instante dónde se encontraba. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" Preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos quitándose la pereza.

"Llevas aquí desde ayer por la noche, te encontré en el cementerio y te traje a mi habitación para que descansaras en condiciones" Respondió Erza Scarlet, quien se hallaba apoyada en el filo de la cama dándole una sonrisa de comprensión a su amiga pues sabía perfectamente lo que era ir a visitar a Natsu, lo que le había costado a la rubia ir a visitar a Natsu y ella comprendía muy bien lo que era llorar hasta el cansancio frente a la tumba del pelirrosa… La maga de re-equipar ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces eso mismo le había ocurrido, y aunque ya no le quedaran lágrimas que derramar su corazón seguía sollozando por la pérdida de su mejor amigo y de su… bueno, eso ahora… ya no importaba ¿verdad?

Al ver como su amiga se acurrucaba en las sábanas con una mirada triste y melancólica le recordó lo que sintió el segundo después de conocer que nunca más vería al alegre, testarudo, ruidoso, loco y descuidado de su amigo…

El simple hecho de no volver a escuchar su voz diciendo cualquier clase de tontería o provocando un altercado en el gremio se le hacía prácticamente imposible, su mundo se vino abajo en aquel momento y se dio cuenta de que no podría vivir sin él… que no se podía hacer a la idea de no verlo más peleando por el gremio y que ya no podría regañarlo por su comportamiento… ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a vivir sin el motivo de sus risas diarias?

Pero en el momento que no veía ninguna luz a un camino lleno de oscuridad… Lo recordó, recordó la promesa que le hizo aquel día después de que él la salvara de la Torre del Cielo: "Tienes razón, Natsu… no tengo que morir por mis nakamas, debo vivir por su bien… porque esa es la única manera de garantizar un buen futuro para todos".

En aquella noche la pelirroja no pudo reprimir más sus sentimientos. Si bien ya albergaba un cariño especial por el pelirrosa desde pequeños, lo que sintió en el momento de verse siendo cargada por Natsu no lo había sentido jamás… en un momento estaba presenciando su funeral y al siguiente unos brazos que albergaban un calor muy conocido para ella la sostenían y la hacían sentirse, por primera vez en su vida, totalmente protegida. Ni siquiera cuando era una niña y Jellal la salvó de la esclavitud había sentido algo parecido, aunque se sentía confundida por todo el caos que había en su corazón… pero de algo estaba completamente segura, nunca podría agradecer lo suficiente a Natsu por todas las cosas buenas que había hecho por ella.

Erza nunca antes se había arrepentido de nada en su vida pues estaba orgullosa de la mujer en la que se había convertido tras pasar por todos esos baches, sin embargo… había una cosa que le quitaba el sueño por las noches y era que su cobardía le había impedido declararle sus sentimientos al hombre que sostenía su corazón. Algunas veces culpaba a Lisanna y a Lucy por haberle robado la atención y compañía del pelirrosa, pero en el fondo ella sabía que la única causante de su sufrimiento fue ella pues el miedo a ser rechazada y que Natsu no sintiera lo mismo la echaba para atrás cada vez que pensaba en hacerlo. Pero nuevamente la imagen del pelirrosa sonriendo aparecía en cada rincón de su mente y recordaba al instante que debía ser fuerte y cuidar del gremio tal y como él lo hubiese querido, aunque cada sonrisa que hacia le doliera, tenía que aceptar que él ya se había ido y que no le volvería a ver…

"Pero venga, debemos ir a Crocus para que te den el premio que te has ganado" Dijo Erza sonriendo para levantar el ánimo de ambas.

Lucy había conseguido desahogarse el día anterior ya que hoy le tocaba ir a la ceremonia de premios al mejor libro de los últimos años y ella había ganado el primer premio gracias a su libro en primera persona.

"Es cierto, gracias por lo de ayer Erza" Agradeció con una sonrisa genuina mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su amiga, la cual se sorprendió un poco pues era la primera vez que veía a su amiga feliz de verdad. La pelirroja le devolvió el abrazo y a ambas se ayudaron mutuamente para vestirse para estar listas para la gala.

···

 **Crocus…**

Poco más de un año ha pasado desde que Acnologia fue derrotado y ahora el mundo sonreía disfrutando de la segunda oportunidad que se les concedió aquel día.

Ahora nos hallamos en Crocus, en la capital del reino de Fiore donde se celebra la gala del premio de literatura Kemzareon.

 _"Sin duda han pasado muchas cosas desde aquel día…"_

Este año el premio se le otorgaría a una novata…

 _"Este año ha sido muy duro para el gremio, el más duro, pero hemos conseguido mantener una actitud positiva y ahora ya todos comienzan a verse felices… pero no hay ningún día en el que no le recordemos…"_ Lucy sonrió melancólica mientras agradecía sonriente a las personas que le felicitaban por su éxito literario.

Y no era para menos. Su libro rompió todos los records de ventas y las críticas de los escritores más prestigiosos fueron absolutamente fantásticas.

'My fairy tale', así se titulaba el libro merecedor de semejante premio y reconocimiento. ¿De qué iba? Bien, la historia se narra desde el punto de vista de la autora, ésta comienza el día que Lucy llega a Hargeon y conoce a, palabras sacadas del libro, "el chico más guapo que he visto". Es un libro que cuenta las aventuras que la protagonista vivió junto a Natsu Dragneel y junto al resto del mejor gremio de Earthland.

¿Por qué 'My fairy tale' tuvo tanto éxito entre todas las personas del mundo? Es fácil de explicar…

El público masculino fue atraído por toda la acción que contenía el libro, la narración de las batallas era sin duda exquisita y hacían que te sintieras parte de ellas.

Los niños les pedían a sus padres este libro debido a que cada infante del mundo quiso conocer todo lo que pudiesen del héroe que salvó al mundo del terrorífico Dragón Negro. La leyenda de Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel se extendió como el viento y la admiración por el mago que dio su vida por el bien del resto del mundo incrementó mucho durante el primer mes tras la batalla contra Alvarez y Acnologia. Por todo Ishgar se abrieron escuelas de magia a petición popular donde la mayoría de los niños querían aprender magias similares a las de su héroe de cabellos rosados.

Y el público femenino, bueno, uno de los temas principales del libro fue el romance, ese que ha todas las mujeres atrae al ser un amor secreto, y ahora… imposible. Cuando ellas leían el libro se sumergían en la piel de Lucy tanto que comenzaron a "enamorarse" del Dragon Slayer de Fuego igual o más que la maga celestial. En el libro, Lucy describía hasta el último detalle de cada centímetro del cuerpo del hombre al que amaba, expresaba todos los sentimientos que se congestionaban en su pecho cada vez que él la sonreía… cada vez que la ayudaba a ser mejor maga, todas las veces que la salvó y en el libro también se podían ver expresados perfectamente los rasgos más importantes de la personalidad jovial, despreocupada, cariñosa y protectora característica del pelirrosa.

El libro no fue catalogado de ficción pues cada página relataba un suceso que ocurrió en la realidad haciendo que su éxito se extendiera a casi todos los hogares del mundo.

···

El ambiente en la fiesta de la entrega de premios era muy agradable y tranquila, incluso con la presencia de los magos de Fairy Tail que seguían manteniendo su naturaleza ruidosa aunque ya no era como antes. El ambiente también estaba siendo armonizado por las características voces de los magos más importantes de otros gremios los cuales habían sido invitados por la misma Lucy Heartfilia dado que el último año las relaciones entre todos los gremios habían mejorado con el objetivo de estar preparados e impedir que algo como la guerra contra Alvarez volviese a ocurrir nuevamente.

 _"Han pasado tantas cosas…"_ Lucy comenzó a recordar varios incidentes que habían ocurrido tiempo atrás. _"La novela que escribí fue un éxito, supongo que incluso ahora que te has ido me sigues ayudando a cumplir mis sueños, ¿eh Natsu?"_ La rubia sonrió nerviosamente pues estaba a punto de subir al escenario para recibir su premio y dar un pequeño discurso.

 _"Los primeros 2 meses fueron grises, pocas veces podía ver una sonrisa en el gremio… Pero un día Erza nos recordó algo que parecíamos haber olvidado, nos recordó el porqué de tu sacrificio, nos recordó que tú no moriste para que estuviésemos tristes sino que tú luchaste para permitirnos ver la luz de un nuevo día y poder sonreír junto a la gente que nos rodeaba. Erza ha sido el apoyo más importante para todo el gremio… deberías verla, sin duda es la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Por otra parte… hay miembros que no se tomaron muy bien tu "partida". Los chicos, la mayoría han estado entrenando muy fuerte para disfrazar su dolor, además de que quieren pelear cuando te vuelvan a ver"_ La maga celestial esbozó una sonrisa al recordar la manera tan peculiar que los hombres del gremio tenían para intentar superar la muerte de su compañero haciendo honor a la personalidad luchadora del pelirrosa.

 _"Gajeel fue la única persona capaz de ayudar a una inconsolable Levy que estuvo semanas sin aparecer por el gremio ya que se quedaba encerrada en su habitación de Fairy Hills. Al parecer Levy te quería mucho más de lo que demostraba… El cabeza de tornillo, cómo tú le llamas, consiguió con mucho esfuerzo que Levy volviera a ser la chica alegre y amante de libros que todos conocemos y amamos, aunque ya no podemos ver esa luz que desprendía cada vez que comenzaba a leer un libro nuevo… Gajeel es muy protector con ella, sin duda se ha convertido en un buen hermano mayor"_ Entonces Lucy miró a su izquierda y pudo observar que Wendy estaba igual de nerviosa, la peliazul se había ofrecido a acompañarla porque la había visto muy nerviosa y Lucy no pudo alegrarse más de su ofrecimiento.

 _"Wendy fue una completa sorpresa, ella maduró mucho y se tomó mucho más enserio lo de ser una maga fuerte manteniendo siempre una gran sonrisa. Eso junto con tu bufanda que siempre lleva puesta, se parece tanto a ti que cada vez que la vemos no podemos evitar sonreír al recordarte…"_

 _"Las personas que más se derrumbaron fueron Mira y Lisanna, ellas de verdad te echan de menos… Es cierto que las dos se mantienen fuertes y con la cabeza bien alta, pero ya nadie es capaz de recordar la manera en la que ambas sonreían. A veces me gustaría que estuvieses aquí solo para verlas sonreír una vez más"_

 _"Gildarts también estuvo devastado al haber perdido al que consideraba como un hijo. Pero ahora pasa más tiempo en el gremio. Ahora se comporta como un verdadero padre, pues Cana comenzó a beber mucho más de lo normal desde aquel día… Supongo que ella se tomó muy al pie de la letra lo de 'ahogar las penas en el alcohol', pero no te preocupes, Gildarts la tiene vigilada y estoy segura de que sabrá cómo cuidarla y hacer que deje de intentar olvidarte de una manera tan destructiva"_

 _"El caso que más nos preocupó fue el de Juvia… Al día siguiente de tú te fueras, ella dejó de hablar en tercera persona y ya no perseguía a Gray como solía, parecía apagada, sin ganas de nada… Un día se fue dejándonos una nota de que debía hacer un viaje por unas semanas… no sé lo que ocurrió en aquel viaje pero cuando volvió seguía sin ser la misma. De verdad que nos tenía muy preocupados, pero un día Erza y Gray consiguieron que se abriera y todos juntos comenzamos a hacer misiones juntos y a divertirnos… Tal y como tú hubieras querido"_

 _"Por último está Erza… la más fuerte de todos nosotros, no sé qué hubiésemos hecho si ella también se hubiera derrumbado. Ella nos hizo darnos cuenta de lo que tú querías y que no estarías nada contento de ver en lo que el gremio se había convertido… Nos ordenó que fuéramos felices"_ La rubia no pudo contener una pequeña risa ante el recuerdo de cómo Titania les levantó el ánimo. _"Las chicas y yo estamos seguras que Erza no ha faltado ningún día en ir a visitarte. Las chicas me contaron que siempre la ven cepillarse el pelo por las mañanas antes de ir a verte y que les preguntaba si se veía bien"_ Lucy sonrió ampliamente al recordar lo bonito que se veía el cabello carmesí cuando Erza se arreglaba para ir al cementerio. Aunque Natsu ya no estaba entre ellos seguía haciendo cosas imposibles… él se convirtió en la única persona capaz de sacar el lado más femenino e inseguro de la poderosa Titania. _"Hace tiempo me preocupaba la relación que Erza tenía con Jellal, pero desde aquel día hace varios meses… no me quedó ninguna duda de a quien le pertenecía el corazón de mi mejor amiga"_ La maga celestial esbozó una enorme sonrisa al recordar ese día…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Erza caminaba en dirección al gremio pues debía hablar con los dos maestros del gremio (Makarov y Mavis) sobre su último trabajo. Erza mostraba una bonita sonrisa pues estaba impaciente de ir al cementerio a contarle a Natsu sobre su último trabajo en el que consiguió liberar a unas personas que iban a ser esclavizadas y vendidas en una isla no muy lejos de Hargeon. Titania estaba deseosa de contarle su nueva aventura y por eso iba a hacer que su reunión con los maestros fuera lo más breve posible._

 _Tras la reunión, Erza salió del despacho y decidió comprar uno de esos pasteles de fresa que preparaba Mira para ir a desayunar junto a Natsu mientras le contaba cómo le iba todo. Entonces se encontró con Jellal sentado en una de las mesas hablando con Gray, Lucy, Wendy y Cana. Ella se alegró de volverle a ver así que fue a saludarle._

 _Cuando el peliazul la vio, se quedó helado al verla tan hermosa. Su pelo brillaba como nunca, se veía sedoso con ese color carmín que volvía locos a cualquier hombre que la viese._

 _"Erza-san" Saludó Wendy con una sonrisa. "¿Qué tal ha ido el reporte de la misión?"_

 _"Muy bien, Wendy. Lo típico" Respondió._

 _"E-Erza" Llamó Jellal mientras tragaba saliva._

 _"Me alegra verte nuevamente, ¿qué tal te va todo?" Preguntó Erza amablemente._

 _"Bastante bien, pero venía a preguntarte si querrías salir conmigo ahora que he sido absuelto de mis errores del pasado" El peliazul estaba nervioso pero también estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría. Todo el gremio se quedó en silencio mientras observaban expectantes la reacción y más importante, la respuesta de Titania._

 _"Pues claro" Respondió tras haberse quedado un par de segundos pensando. "Habla con Lucy y Gray y podríamos hacer una misión juntos ¿eh?" Ofreció la pelirroja feliz de estar con su viejo amigo. El gremio se quedó congelado ante semejante respuesta pues por un momento pudieron ver a Natsu en lugar de Erza._

 _"N-no, a lo que me refería era tú y yo-"_

 _"Lo siento, Jellal. Se me hace tarde y debo ir a ver a un sitio. Me ha alegrado mucho verte pero debo irme" Dijo Erza tranquilamente con una sonrisa mientras sostenía contra su pecho la caja del pastel. "Bueno, me voy chicos" Finalizó Erza con una gran sonrisa despidiéndose marchando alegremente en dirección al cementerio de Magnolia._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

 _"Y yo preocupándome por nada cuando en lo que me debí haber fijado fue en cómo Erza te miraba en los momentos en los que nadie prestaba atención"_ Pensaba Lucy meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro preguntándose porque no se dio cuenta antes.

"¡Damas y caballeros, con ustedes la ganadora del premio Kemzareon: Lucy Heartfilia!" Anunció la voz de la princesa Hisui quien era la encargada de entregar el galardón.

Wendy cogió de la mano a su amiga para relajarse y ambas salieron juntas al escenario.

···

Lucy seguía hablando sobre el libro y sobre el último año y las cosas que habían ocurrido desde que conoció a Natsu.

Entonces fue el turno de las personas del público de hacer preguntas y Lucy encantada comenzó a responder a cada una de ellas. Sin embargo pronto se iba a arrepentir pues la mayoría de las preguntas eran sobre el amor que sentía por Natsu y eso hizo que la pobre maga celestial se pusiera muy roja mientras contestaba a las preguntas susurrando débilmente.

Llegó un momento en el que se puso muy nerviosa y sonrojada debido a una pregunta sobre cierta parte de la anatomía del cuerpo de Natsu. La rubia se giró y miró a su amiga en busca de ayuda aunque cuando lo hizo se asustó al ver que los ojos de Wendy estaban abiertos como platos con muchas lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. El labio inferior de la Dragon Slayer del Cielo comenzó a temblar y seguidamente caía de rodillas al suelo, todo el mundo presente se alteró al ver a la chica de esa forma y empezaron a preguntarse cuál era la razón.

Ahí fue cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Wendy estaba puesta en un punto fijo del público. La maga celestial siguió la mirada de la peliazul hasta ver la figura de una persona alta cubierta por una túnica y una capucha que no dejaban ver a la persona en cuestión. Entonces escuchó la voz temblorosa pero extrañamente feliz de su amiga y se giró para escuchar mejor lo que intentaba decir…

"¿N-Natsu… san?"

* * *

 **Y AHORA... ¿QUÉ CREÉIS QUE OCURRIRÁ?**

 **La votación en la encuesta de mi perfil, a 24-09-17 está así (seguir votando por las que más os gusten):**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi, 25 votos**

 **Hisui E Fiore, 23 votos**

 **Meredy, 21 votos**

 **Juvia Lockser, 20 votos**

 **Ultear Milkovich, 18 votos**

 **Brandish Myu/Anna Heartfilia, 15 votos**

 **Dimaria Yesta, 12 votos**

 **Yukino Agria, 9 votos**

 **Cana Alberona, 6 votos**

 **Espero que os ha** **ya gustado y que podamos vernos en el siguiente capítulo. D** **arle like si os ha gustado y suscribiros para más contenido, un fuerte abrazo.**


	5. ¿Natsu?

**¡Hey! Gracias a todos los reviews de apoyo os puedo traer este capítulo bastante pronto, así que a seguir igual ¿vale?**

 **Estoy bastante impresionado con este fic pues el crecimiento ha sido tremendo :D Es decir, no ha pasado ni un mes y ya tenemos ¡68 favs y 63 follows! Muchas gracias a todos por haberos unido a mi en esta pequeña aventura y espero no decepcionaros.**

 **Por otra parte, estas son las chicas (de momento) que tendrán una relación romántica con Natsu: Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Mirajane y Lisanna Strauss, Irene Belserion, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvel, Ur Milkovich y Mavis Vermilion.**

 **¡Recordar que podéis seguir votando por la siguiente chica en la encuesta de mi perfil!**

 **Avisos importantes sobre mi historia:**

 **-Wendy y Mavis tienen la apariencia del anime, sin embargo en mi historia son más altas y un poco más desarrolladas.**

 **-NO OS PREOCUPÉIS SI NOTÁIS QUE NATSU SE COMPORTA UN POCO DIFERENTE, TODO SERÁ EXPLICADO SEGÚN AVANCE LA HISTORIA.**

 **-Por todo lo demás, prácticamente todo ha ocurrido de la misma forma que en el manga hasta llegar al comienzo de este fic.**

 **Y sin más que decir, me callo un mes y os dejo que disfrutéis de este capítulo.**

* * *

 _"¡NATSU-SAN!"_ Gritó Wendy en su cabeza mientras veía a la persona oculta debajo de la túnica y la capucha.

Wendy corrió a una velocidad que nadie había visto antes solo para abalanzarse contra aquel desconocido, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y llorar contra su pecho, aunque la persona no se inmutó ni por un segundo evitando que su cuerpo se viera. La gente se apartó de la pareja haciendo un círculo alrededor de ellos.

Todo el auditorio se quedó en un silencio sepulcral en el momento que la Dragon Slayer del Cielo se bajó del escenario. Millones de preguntas se formaron en la mente de las personas presentes al ver la fuerza con la que la chica abrazaba a esa persona, sin embargo solo una se repetía en todas ellas: "¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?".

En ese momento muchos de los magos más poderosos se pusieron en pose de combate mirando fijamente al extraño. Todos los que estaban un poco ebrios enseguida se despejaron como si nunca hubiesen bebido nada de alcohol.

"¡Wendy!" Llamó el maestro Makarov con preocupación. "¡Aléjate de ese hombre ahora mismo!" La voz del anciano resonó por todo el lugar advirtiendo a todos de que algo iba muy mal en ese momento pese a que algunas personas no notaran peligro alguno de la situación, pero Wendy parecía haber olvidado completamente su alrededor pues lo único que le importaba era la persona que tenía a su lado.

"Maestro, deja que yo me encargue" Dijo Gildarts serio. "Pese a que no puedo notar ni un poco del poder mágico proveniente de la persona que está abrazando Wendy… Creo que todos podemos notar ese aura maligna que emite esa cosa y que nunca antes había visto" Todos los magos asintieron muy preocupados por su amiga que seguramente había caído hechizada por algún hechizo de aquel demonio. Seguían pensando en cómo proceder hasta que Gajeel, Sting y Rogue hablaron al mismo tiempo dejando congelados a todo el mundo…

"Natsu-san…" Dijeron los 3 a la vez.

"¿Qué demonios estáis diciendo?" Gruñó Erza con rabia pues ese tipo de bromas no le gustaban nada y mucho menos en una situación así. Los Dragon Slayer tragaron saliva al ver que habían cabreado a Titania y que debían arreglarlo si no querían morir jóvenes.

"No, Erza, espera…" Comenzó Sting pálido.

"Solo hemos repetido lo que hemos escuchado porque es lo que está susurrando Wendy en el pecho de ese hombre" Agregó Gajeel rápidamente dejando el auditorio sumido en un silencio en el que solo se podían escuchar los sollozos de la peliazul. Todos giraron sus cabezas lentamente hasta volver a divisar a Wendy que seguía intensificando el abrazo mientras que la otra persona no movía ni un dedo.

"O-oye" La voz de esa persona salió débilmente tratando de llamar la atención de la chica que lo estaba abrazando con una fuerza sobrehumana. Wendy levantó la mirada aún sin poder ver la cara de la persona a la que estaba abrazando, sin embargo la peliazul tenía una cara de pura felicidad con los ojos un poco llorosos. "De verdad… ¿De verdad soy yo?" Susurró inseguramente y lo suficientemente bajo para que únicamente la peliazul le escuchara.

"Natsu… no hay nada que pueda conseguir que me olvide un solo segundo de ti, y mucho menos una tonta capucha" Respondió Wendy posando una mano en la mejilla derecha del hombre mientras se ponía de puntillas acercando su rostro al del encapuchado. La Dragon Slayer cerró sus ojos sintiendo como sus mofletes se encendían acercando cada vez más al del hombre… hasta que notó algo húmedo cayendo en su cara, abrió rápidamente los ojos para darse cuenta de que eran lágrimas. Wendy se puso un poco nerviosa ya que esa reacción no era la que esperaba, aunque siendo sincera tampoco sabía qué esperar… Esto no era un sueño como tantos que había tenido durante el último año, esto era real, esto estaba ocurriendo de verdad… Natsu estaba enfrente de ella, ¿pero por qué estaba llorando? ¿Y cómo estaba vivo? Sin embargo, a la peliazul le daban igual las explicaciones, le daba igual absolutamente todo siempre y cuando Natsu no se volviera a marchar de su lado.

Lentamente, y con una inseguridad que sorprendió a la peliazul, todos vieron con temor cómo el encapuchado rodeaba con sus brazos a Wendy devolviéndole el abrazo mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de la maga. Lo que no pudieron ver fue el color rojo que cubrió los mofletes de la chica cuando sintió cómo el hombre se ahogaba gustoso en el olor del cabello suelto de Wendy, la cual, inconscientemente, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que solo hizo que se avergonzara mucho más haciendo parecer a los demás que el abrazo estaba siendo incómodo para ella… cuando estaba siendo todo lo contrario.

Los magos presentes, pese a que estaban preocupados por ver a Wendy con alguien con una presencia como la de aquel hombre, aún seguían desconcertados preguntándose por qué Wendy estaba llamando a Natsu mientras lloraba a mares en el hombro de aquel desconocido…

"¡No me importa! ¡Wendy está en peligro, esa cosa es un demonio!" Exclamó Gray mientras activaba su magia de Devil Slayer sorprendiendo y asustando a Wendy que veía a Gray dispuesto a atacar a "Natsu" por la espalda. "¡Proyectiles del Demonio de Hielo!" Dijo Gray mientras lanzaba su ataque al "demonio" quien solo siguió relajado disfrutando del aroma de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos. Todos estaban viendo cómo el ataque se acercaba rápidamente hasta que a unos pocos metros de que impactara, un muro de hielo apareció a la espalda del encapuchado deteniendo el ataque del mago de hielo. Y todo se sumió en el silencio ya que nadie sabía cómo ese muro había aparecido tan de repente.

"¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!" Recriminó Wendy rompiendo el abrazo para caminar en dirección a Gray tras ver el muro desvanecerse. "¡¿Por qué le estás atacando?!"

"P-pues… e-estabas en peligro y yo iba a…" Comenzó a tartamudear un poco al ver que Wendy se había enfadado de verdad pues la última vez que eso ocurrió nadie se atrevió a estar cerca de la maga por al menos un par de días.

"¿En peligro?" Cuestionó la peliazul incrédula. "¡Ibas a atacar a Natsu!"

"…"

"…"

"¿Eh?" Makarov y Mavis no sabían o no querían saber lo que habían escuchado. Los presentes, sabiendo que era imposible que el pelirrosa siguiera con vida, no pudieron evitar sentir un poco esperanza de que Wendy estuviese hablando de Natsu y que, efectivamente, el hombre que se hallaba en el centro del auditorio fuera su viejo amigo. Los ojos de varias mujeres comenzaron a empañarse dejando que ese pequeño destello de esperanza las invadiera por completo deseando con todas sus fuerzas de que se tratara de Natsu. Algunos hombres seguían desconfiados pero ya habían dejado su rigidez al pensar que era un enemigo y tratando de hacerse los fuertes para no romper a llorar por la posibilidad de poder volver a ver una vez más a su compañero.

"Natsu… ¿p-podrías quitarte la capucha?" Pidió Lucy con un hilo de voz mientras se acercaba un poco. Podía sentir sus piernas temblar impidiéndole que se acercara más al encapuchado. "Por favor…" Habló con miedo pues el encapuchado es un poco más alto que Natsu y su espalda lucía levemente más ancha

"…"

Con una lentitud irritante el hombre comenzó a deslizar su capucha hasta revelar su rostro… Enseguida reconocieron ese pelo rosado llevándose la alegría de sus vidas, sin embargo había algo que les borró la sonrisa de la cara a todos.

De la parte izquierda cuello de Natsu unos dibujos negros con rayas brillantes de color azul llegaban hasta su cara cubriendo un poco de la mejilla y de la parte baja de su oreja, y eso no era lo único ya que lo más escalofriante fue ver el ojo izquierdo cuya pupila era del mismo color que las rayas y brillaba con un color azul claro mientras que el resto del ojo era completamente de color negro profundo.

Natsu observó detenidamente a sus amigos dándose cuente de que estaba en lo correcto.

 _"Sabía que no debía venir, al menos no con esta apariencia"_ Pensó el pelirrosa al ver las miradas asustadas de sus amigos y conocidos, fue como un golpe en el estómago sentir su miedo solo con su mera presencia, incluso Wendy se asustó al ver su apariencia. "Me alegro de haberos visto, chicos, pero creo que sería mejor que me fue-"

No pudo terminar de hablar pues Erza le había dado una sonora bofetada que resonó por todo el auditorio y dejó muy confundido a Natsu que intentó hablar pero la pelirroja le dio un fuerte empujón provocando que diera un paso hacia atrás.

"¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase!" Gritó Erza con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Cuando levantó la mirada Natsu quedó petrificado al ver que los ojos marrones de la mujer estaban rojos con lágrimas saliendo como cataratas. "¡Idiota! ¿Para qué me hiciste prometer aquella vez eso si tú no ibas a hacer lo mismo?" Titania comenzó a golpear con mucha fuerza el pecho de Natsu una y otra vez pero a Natsu no le importaba lo más mínimo, él estaba pensando en otra cosa… Él se había prometido a sí mismo que no dejaría que Erza llorara nunca más, y ahora no solo estaba llorando desconsoladamente sino que la causa era ÉL mismo.

Así que instintivamente tomó a Titania con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo para intentar decirle que lo sentía de todo corazón. Erza seguía golpeando el pecho de Natsu aparentando intentar que quería separarse de él cuando en este momento lo único que deseaba era que se quedaran así por siempre.

"Eres un estúpido, un idiota, un temerario, un cabeza hueca, un imbécil…" Susurraba Erza calmando poco a poco sus sollozos golpeando sin fuerza a Natsu hasta que correspondió el abrazo débilmente. "Pero no te vuelvas a ir de mi lado… te lo ruego"

Natsu se quedó en silencio un par de segundos antes de contestar.

"No me separaré de ti, así que ya no hay porqué llorar ¿verdad?" Dijo el pelirrosa mostrando esa sonrisa que solo él sabía poner provocando que un leve rubor se esparciera por la tez de la poderosa Titania.

"¡NATSU!" Gritó el auditorio entero mientras una avalancha de personas hacía desaparecer al pobre pelirrosa entre abrazos, lágrimas y algún que otro beso. Pasó una hora hasta que los ánimos se calmaron aunque aún habían personas que no conseguían procesar correctamente que el héroe caído estaba delante de ellos. Ante la reacción de todos Natsu se quedó asombrado al ver que a nadie le importó su apariencia.

Ahora todos se encontraban frente a Natsu esperando conseguir alguna que otra respuesta, y pese a que el aspecto del pelirrosa se mostraba muy cansado, querían saber qué le había ocurrido y por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en volver con ellos.

"Entonces… ¿No os importa esto?" Preguntó un poco nervioso mientras se quitaba la túnica mostrando que solo vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla dejando su torso desnudo provocando unos sangrados de nariz por parte de algunas chicas. El cuerpo de Natsu estaba más grande, no mucho pero lo justo para darse cuenta, sus músculos eran más grandes y mucho más definidos que hace un año siendo ahora unos centímetros más alto y con el rostro más maduro pero sin perder ese aire infantil característico del pelirrosa.

Sin embargo, no era eso a lo que se refería Natsu, a lo que se refería era a su brazo izquierdo. Pues su desde el cuello hasta los dedos estaba completamente negro con unas líneas tribales de color azul claro brillante dándole una apariencia demoníaca que asustaría a cualquier persona que no conociera a Natsu.

Sin embargo eso no era lo peor, lo peor fue por lo que los magos se llevaron las manos a la boca y a la cabeza mientras abrían los ojos con preocupación. El cuerpo de Natsu tenía muchas cicatrices de distintos tamaños y gravedad, en el abdomen, el pecho, los brazos… pero la que de verdad acongojó a todos fue la gran cicatriz que tenía en medio del estómago por encima del ombligo. Todos recordaban la razón de ser de esa horrible cicatriz pues Laxus les contó cómo acabó la lucha entre Natsu y Acnologia, las demás cicatrices parecían haberse tratado con un mínimo de cuidado pero esa… esa no, se veía que la herida era mortal y querían saber cuánto antes cómo había sido posible que sobreviviera a semejante herida.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Mientras estés vivo aquí, no nos importa lo demás" Contestó Lucy esperando quitar cualquier duda de la mente de Natsu, pues eso era algo que no le pegaba nada. Y al parecer lo consiguió pues Natsu esbozó una gran sonrisa calmando a todos y sonrojando a algunas chicas que seguían sin poder despegar la vista del torso desnudo de Natsu.

"Gracias chicos" Entonces la cara del pelirrosa se volvió a poner seria llamando la atención de todos. "Ahora bien… ¿alguien sabe de algún lugar en el que pueda dormir? Estoy muerto" Preguntó mientras daba un largo bostezo y se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con una mano provocando que todos se cayeran al suelo al mismo tiempo que se alegraban de que el Dragon Slayer mantuviese su personalidad despreocupada.

Makarov se encontraba en una nube de pura felicidad por ver a su hijo de nuevo con vida y con él esa felicidad única que nadie podía remplazar. Entonces vio a su derecha sorprendiéndose al ver a la Primera muy nerviosa que se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba la falda de su vestido a la vez que se balanceaba de un lado a otro. El maestro ya había visto esa expresión, pero nunca tan exagerada, y sabía que Mavis estaba pensando algo muy importante y al parecer tenía que tomar una decisión muy seria. En el momento en el que el anciano le iba a preguntar qué ocurría ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección a Natsu que aún seguía riéndose.

"Oye Natsu, de dónde ha salido el hielo que-" Gray iba a continuar hablando hasta que…

Ocurrió algo que nadie se hubiese podido haber imaginado…

Mavis quedó de pie frente a Natsu, el cual la sonreía feliz, la primera maestra se puso lo más de puntillas que pudo, enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrosa, lo atrajo hacia ella y con los ojos cerrados, con un gran sonrojo, pero con convicción le besó en los labios.

Las mandíbulas de los allí presentes cayeron al suelo y sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas, todos menos Makarov quien era el único conocedor de los sentimientos que la Primera llevaba albergando por el Dragon Slayer de Fuego desde los sucesos en la isla Tenrou, pero ni él se esperaba algo como esto.

Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par no sabiendo qué estaba ocurriendo o por qué Mavis le estaba besando, nunca había hecho eso y por eso pensó en apartarla… Pero no pudo, la textura y el sabor de los finos labios que estaban posados en los suyos comenzaron a despertar unas sensaciones que no había experimentado antes. Así que dejó a sus instintos actuar y correspondió al beso con necesidad, posó sus manos en los laterales del cuerpo de la rubia estremeciéndola al sentir el calor natural que producía el cuerpo del pelirrosa. Lentamente comenzó a descender hasta que rodeó la femenina cintura de la chica levantándola hasta que ella dejó de tocar el suelo y la apretó contra su cuerpo provocando que la Primera gimiera contra sus labios no creyendo lo bien que se podía sentir un simple beso con Natsu.

Los demás apenas comenzaban a recuperarse del shock cuando escucharon el gemido de Mavis, pero lo que de verdad les sorprendió fue ver cómo las marcas negras en el cuerpo de Natsu comenzaban a brillar con una luz blanca y lentamente comenzaban a desvanecerse dejando ver solo la piel del Dragon Slayer.

Entonces Mavis notó que los brazos de Natsu perdían fuerza y que dejaba de mover sus labios en sincronía con los suyos, y se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba inconsciente y al no poder soportar su peso lo intentó recostar en el suelo como pudo. Y nuevamente los presentes se alarmaron al ver a Natsu en el suelo sin moverse…

Y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar…

"¡NATSU!" Se escuchó el grito preocupado de una mujer desde la puerta del auditorio que corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta arrodillarse al lado del pelirrosa asegurándose de que se encontraba bien. Dicha mujer vestía unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, una chaqueta gris y una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba ver una buena parte de su escote. Era una mujer de unos 30 años, con una figura envidiable en forma de reloj de arena con unos pechos turgentes y grandes. Tenía el pelo corto púrpura oscuro que le llegaba un poco por encima de los hombros, en definitiva, una mujer preciosa… solo quedaba saber quién era y por qué estaba tan preocupada por su compañero de gremio.

"…"

"U-Ur…" Dijeron Gray y Lyon a la vez sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

* * *

 **Y AHORA... ¿QUÉ CREÉIS QUE OCURRIRÁ?**

 **La votación en la encuesta de mi perfil, a 29-09-17 está así (seguir votando por las que más os gusten):**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi, 31 votos**

 **Hisui E Fiore, 30 votos**

 **Meredy, 30 votos**

 **Ultear Milkovich, 24 votos**

 **Juvia Lockser, 23 votos**

 **Brandish Myu, 22 votos**

 **Dimaria Yesta, 20 votos**

 **Anna Heartfilia, 19 votos**

 **Yukino Agria, 13 votos**

 **Cana Alberona, 7 votos**

 **Espero que os ha** **ya gustado y que podamos vernos en el siguiente capítulo. D** **arle like si os ha gustado y suscribiros para más contenido, un fuerte abrazo.**


	6. ¿Calma?

**¡Hey! Gracias a todos por el enorme apoyo que le estáis dando a esta pequeña historia, de verdad.**

 **Por otro lado, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, hay muchas cosas en la vida y a veces hay que priorizar y pierdes un poco la inspiración, pero tened por seguro que la próxima actualización será mucho más pronto.**

 **Y por último, estás son las chicas que estarán con Natsu:** **Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Mirajane y Lisanna Strauss, Irene Belserion, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvel, Ur Milkovich, Mavis Vermilion y Ultear Milkovich.**

 **Sé que había dicho que habría más pero ME HA SURGIDO UNA IDEA PARA UNA NUEVA HISTORIA y en esa SÍ que estarán las chicas que faltan aquí, así que si os gustaría un nuevo fic con otra trama y con las chicas de otros gremios debéis dejar un comentario** **dándome** **vuestra opinión.**

* * *

La mujer desconocida se arrodilló junto al pelirrosa colocando la cabeza de Natsu sobre su regazo. Y tras asegurarse de que Natsu solo se encontraba dormido y que no le pasaba nada malo, la morena soltó un largo suspiro de tranquilidad.

"¿No vas a dejar de darme estos sustos verdad?" Habló la mujer con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras pasaba una mano por los cabellos rosados de Natsu ignorando completamente las miradas asesinas de las magas de Fairy Tail y de algunas otras, por no mencionar las miradas sorprendidas y celosas de los varones.

"…"

"N-no es posible… ella… ¿Cómo?" Dijo Gray que, al igual que Lyon, no podían creer que su maestra fallecida estuviera justo enfrente de sus ojos tan viva como en aquel entonces. Los ojos de ambos enseguida se llenaron de lágrimas intentando no romper a llorar cosa que hizo que los demás se preocuparan.

"Oye Gray" Llamó Erza un poco preocupada ya que ver a esos dos llorar era muy extraño. "El poder mágico de esa mujer es extraordinario, ¿vosotros conocéis a esa mujer?" Preguntó cautelosamente mientras observaba con un poco de celos la imagen de aquella mujer siendo tan íntima con su Natsu...

"¿Recuerdas que os conté sobre nuestra maestra que se sa crificó para encerrar a aquel demonio llamado Deliora?" Todos los conocedores del tema asintieron.

"Es ella…" Dijo Lyon mirando fijamente a la pelinegra que seguía embelesada con tan solo ver dormir al mago pelirrosa. "Es nuestra maestra, Ur… ¿p-pero cómo?"

Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para que la maestra de los dos magos de hielo se percatara de la gente que le rodeaba y fijarse en aquellos chicos que ella había considerado sus propios hijos.

"¡Gray! ¡Lyon!" Gritó Ur después de recostar cómodamente a Natsu en el suelo al cuidado de Mavis, Wendy y Lucy, las cuales solo tenían ojos para el Dragon Slayer de Fuego olvidando completamente los celos que habían sentido al ver como Natsu era besado por Mavis. Maestra y alumnos se abrazaron mientras las lágrimas desbordaban los ojos de los chicos que sentían por primera vez a la mujer que se convirtió en una madre para ellos.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?... Miles de preguntas se acumulaban en las mentes de los dos magos de hielo mientras disfrutaban de un abrazo que creían que nunca iban a volver a experimentar.

"Habéis crecido mucho desde la última vez" Rio Ur irónicamente para relajar el ambiente aunque sus viejos alumnos seguían sin poder creerse que su maestra estaba viva.

"Por mucho que arruine este momento…" Comenzó a hablar Laxus mientras caminaba hacía el cuerpo del Dragon Slayer de Fuego. "Será mejor llevarlo a que le vea un médico" Añadió mientras cargaba a Natsu cual saco de patatas ganándose varias miradas de ultratumba por la poca delicadeza en la que había levantado al pelirrosa. Tras esto, el instinto de supervivencia del Dragon Slayer del Rayo le hizo bajar la cabeza un poco asustado por haber puesto contra sí mismo uno de los poderes más terroríficos del mundo… _una mujer enfadada._

A pesar de eso nadie objetó el punto del rubio pues Natsu se había desmayado de la nada perdiendo la parte demoníaca de su cuerpo y había que saber cuánto antes si el pelirrosa tenía alguna herida grave o que había sanado mal. Así que, aunque ya era de noche, los miembros de Fairy Tail se disculparon con las personas allí presentes y partieron para volver lo más rápido posible a su gremio para dejar a Natsu en las manos de la médico más capaz que conocían… Ahora la principal preocupación era cerciorarse de que Natsu se encontrara bien, ya habría tiempo para conocer las respuestas a las múltiples preguntas que se formulaban en sus cabezas.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en volver que ninguno se percató de la breve conversación entre la princesa Hisui y Lucy.

 _ **Dos días después, Gremio de Fairy Tail…**_

Comenzaba un nuevo día en la ciudad de Magnolia y pese a que a estas horas de la mañana nadie solía estar en el gremio… hoy era distinto ya que todos esperaban ansiosos el despertar del miembro caído en la Gran Guerra, y no solo ellos sino que los maestros y varios miembros de otros gremios e incluso la Crieme Sorcière estaban en Magnolia gracias a la petición de Meredy ya que dijo que sería bueno conocer lo que le había pasado al Dragon Slayer de Fuego durante el último año, aunque Jellal por otra parte vigilaba de cerca a Erza por obvias razones.

Estos días tampoco se estaban dando las clásicas broncas del gremio, solo se podían escuchar algunas conversaciones insustanciales que usaban los magos para aplacar los nervios pues todos querían ver a Natsu.

"Natsu lleva dos días dormido, ¿creéis que de verdad se encuentre bien?" Preguntó Lucy con un tono de voz sosegado pero preocupado.

El equipo de Natsu se encontraba en una mesa hablando tranquilamente sobre la situación actual, que pese a que fingían no darle importancia al asunto, no podían negar que el hecho de que su amigo no despertara les preocupaba en gran medida.

"Ya oíste a Porlyusica, solo es fatiga lo que tiene Natsu" Dijo Erza intentando convencerse a sí misma pues aunque confiaba en la médica, el hecho de que su amigo no despertara comenzaba a molestarle.

"Y encima está esa estúpida mujer que no deja a nadie más que ella cuidar de Natsu" Comentó Kana desde la barra visiblemente molesta por el actuar tan protector de la mujer llamada Ur. Gray había dicho que era una buena persona y que nunca le haría daño al pelirrosa, sin embargo (y según todas las mujeres del gremio) eso no le daba el derecho de acaparar a Natsu y no dejar que nadie entre a la habitación del gremio donde estaba descansando.

"Pero aun así, Erza. El que Natsu-san lleve tanto tiempo dormido me preocupa, y me inquieta aún más cuando pienso que se debe a las marcas negras que tenía antes de desmayarse" Dijo Wendy en alto lo que todo el mundo pensaba y temía pero nadie se atrevía a plantear.

Así es, todos los que habían visto esas marcas en el cuerpo de Natsu aquel día no podían negar que lo primero que pensaron fue que parecía un demonio, aquel ojo azul oscuro y brillante se les había grabado en la mente dándole escalofríos a cualquier persona que lo recordara. Todos estaban preocupados por ese tema pese a que después de aquel anecdótico beso por parte de Mavis esas marcas habían desaparecido.

Todo se quedó en silencio dejando reflexionar a los magos hasta que…

"¡ARGHHHHHHHH!"

Un grito atronador y amenazante resonó por todo el gremio e hizo poner en guardia a todos los magos.

"¡AHHHHHHH!"

Un nuevo grito se hizo oír, pero esta vez era más como un lamento de alguien que estaba padeciendo un enorme dolor.

La puerta de la enfermería del gremio salió volando en mil pedazos acompañado de otro grito ensordecedor. Nuestros magos favoritos se acercaron lo más rápido posible pues allí era donde descansaba Natsu, cuando llegaron vieron como Ur cargaba el cuerpo tembloroso de Natsu sosteniéndole un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras éste mantenía la cabeza gacha evitando que vieran su rostro.

"¡Rápido, debéis avisar a todos los magos disponibles ahora mismo!" Ordenó la maga de hielo con urgencia y un poco de terror en la mirada. "¡¿Es que acaso no me oís?! ¡Toda Magnolia corre peligro!" Volvió a gritar provocando que todos reaccionaran ante semejante premisa y que se preguntaran qué demonios estaba ocurriendo y por qué el pelirrosa se veía tan agitado y adolorido…

"¡ARGHHHH!" El grito ensordecedor que previamente habían escuchado salió de la boca de Natsu que rugió con dolor mientras levantaba su cabeza dejando ver su cara al mundo. Aunque el grito no fue lo que sorprendió y asustó a los magos presentes… lo que les puso la piel de gallina fue el aspecto de Natsu… Gran parte de la piel del joven mago estaba recubierta por gruesas y brillante escamas de dragón rojas como la sangre y otras negras como el carbón mientras que los ojos de éste habían vuelto a adquirir ese tenebroso azul brillante.

"¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!" Preguntaron Mavis y Makarov pues acababan de salir de su despacho y notaban como el suelo comenzaba a temblar levemente y percibiendo un poder increíble que crecía exponencialmente según pasaban los segundos y no parecía querer detenerse pronto.

"¿Usted era el maestro de este sitio verdad?" Preguntó la pelinegra mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Natsu y lo llevaba hacia la salida mientras éste gruñía y rugía agonizando. Makarov asintió con preocupación ante la situación. "¡Pues convoque a todos los magos en el campo de entrenamiento que tienen detrás del edificio!" Gritó respirando agitadamente pues el poder mágico del pelirrosa seguía aumentando hasta niveles que pocos habían sido testigo antes y era muy complicado mantenerse firme cerca de él. "¡TODO MAGNOLIA CORRE PELIGRO, HACERLO YA!" Exclamó sacando a todos de su estupor mientras Gray comenzaba a ordenar a los magos llamar a los que se encontraban en la ciudad. "Con suerte tendremos 20 minutos antes de que sea demasiado tarde…"

···

El cielo se había oscurecido, apenas iluminado por algunos relámpagos inundando todo con fuertes truenos que asustaban a los ciudadanos de Magnolia que se habían refugiado en sus hogares al ver como los magos marchaban rumbo al gremio de Fairy Tail con mucha urgencia.

En la parte trasera del gremio se construyó durante el último año una gran arena para entrenar y tener combates amistosos. El lugar era parecido a un coliseo con un campo circular y rodeado por unas gradas que permitían tener público. Sin embargo en un momento como el que se estaba viviendo… poca era la expectación y mayor la preocupación y el terror.

En apenas 10 minutos todos los magos de otros gremios que habían estado permaneciendo en la ciudad a la espera de que Natsu despertara habían llegado al campo y miraban con inquietud y miedo todo el poder mágico que Natsu estaba produciendo.

"Debemos ir a las gradas y dejar a Natsu aquí…" Dijo Ur con agotamiento al dejar a Natsu en el centro del campo y dirigirse hacia Erza y Laxus que estaban junto a ella.

"¡Pero Natsu está sufriendo, no podemos dejarle aquí solo!" Respondió Erza yendo hacia el pelirrosa solo para ser detenida por Mavis y Jellal.

Y era más que comprensible, casi la mitad del cuerpo de Natsu se había recubierto por escamas rojas, sus uñas ahora eran garras, su cuerpo ardía y no paraba de desprender rayos a cualquier dirección. Su estado era completamente inestable y nadie sabía qué estaba ocurriendo salvo la maestra de Gray. El suelo del cuadrilátero estaba temblando mientras comenzaba a resquebrajarse bajo los pies de los magos que se apresuraron a alejarse a la orden de Laxus.

"Maestra Mavis, dado a lo que Natsu me ha contado de sobre usted, debe conocer algún hechizo poderoso de contención para una enorme cantidad de poder mágico, ¿me equivoco?" Preguntó Ur a lo que la rubia asintió, se concentró mucho y comenzó a preparar una barrera alrededor del cuadrilátero.

"Natsu…" Dijeron muchas personas al escuchar los gritos agónicos del Dragon Slayer. Natsu se encontraba apoyado en sus manos y rodillas mientras rugía y gritaba.

"…"

"Será mejor que uses el conjuro más poderoso que tengas y que todas las personas que puedan te den de su poder" Sugirió la pelinegra con tranquilidad sorprendiendo a todos ante semejante petición. Si bien el agobiante poder que irradiaba Natsu no era normal, los magos confiaban en que la primera maestra pudiera hacerse cargo. "Eso o… todos acabaremos muertos"

"…"

"Oye, oye… Estamos hablando del horno andante. Tampoco hay que exagerar, ese poder es peligroso pero no para tanto" Habló Gray aguantándose la risa y poniendo voz a los pensamientos de todos los presentes, menos Mavis que seguía muy concentrada ya que el poder de Natsu no dejaba de aumentar y llamaradas y rayos chocaban salvajemente contra el campo de magia que había creado.

Ur le dio un buen golpe a Gray en la cabeza provocando que dejara de reírse y mirara a su maestra con sorpresa.

"¿Es que no estás viendo cómo se encuentra tu amigo en este momento?" Cuestionó ella irritada y molesta con el comportamiento de su viejo alumno. "Todo ese sufrimiento y dolor que está soportando es porque trata de reprimir su poder para que no haga daño a nadie" Ur reprimió severamente a todos aquellos que creían que todo estaba solucionado y habían olvidado por completo los gritos incesantes que provenían de dentro del hechizo que cubría el campo de batalla.

"No queda tiempo, ¡hazlo!" Ordenó y acto seguido Mavis invocó la Fairy Sphere tomando el poder de todos los magos del lugar.

Pasaron 2 minutos más y todos los magos y maestros se dieron cuenta de que la Fairy Sphere había sido necesaria dado que por momentos les costaba un poco retener aquel poder. De repente la presión comenzó a bajar y a hacerse muy fácil de controlar, Natsu parecía tranquilizarse y ya no gritaba.

"¿Lo veis? Al final no era para tan-" Gray no pudo terminar de hablar pues en ese momento un grito atormentado más fuerte que cualquier otro se escuchó y la Fairy Sphere se resquebrajó por varios sitios alertando a todos.

"¡Todos! ¡Debemos usar todo nuestro poder o no lo contaremos!" Gritó Gildarts y apenas acabó la frase una llamarada de color morada repleta de rayos comenzaron a golpear el conjuro de Mavis desde dentro haciendo que todos temieran por lo que podría ocurrir si dejaban salir tal cantidad de poder. Comenzaron a sudar y a respirar pesadamente ya que a parte del gran esfuerzo que estaban realizando, el miedo al poder incontrolable que salía del Dragon Slayer de Fuego solo se podía comparar a aquella vez que enfrentaron al terrible Acnologia.

" _¡¿Qué se supone que es este poder?!"_ Se preguntaron todos, algunos con envidia, otros con miedo y otros con preocupación

" _¿Qué te ha ocurrido este año, Natsu-san?"_ Pensó Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos mientras escuchaba los lamentos de su amado y sentía aquella aura maligna en el poder del pelirrosa.

Por toda Magnolia se sentía un terremoto de gran magnitud mientras el cielo se oscurecía aún más y la Fairy Sphere cada vez se resquebrajaba más y más.

"¡No podremos aguantar por mucho más!" Avisó el líder de la Crime Sorcière.

"¡PUES HABRÁ QUE HACERLO! ¡AGUANTAR SOLO UN POCO MÁS!" Gritó Ur ganándose un grito de vuelta mientras todos se esforzaban al máximo... pero sería en vano...

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Lo único que se podía ver era polvo, llamas y humo. Muchos magos estaban desorientados, otros preocupados y algunos aun no despertaban después de haber usado casi todo su poder en reforzar la Fairy Sphere.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la Fairy Sphere cedió y una explosión de fuego violeta arrasó el mini estadio. Por suerte algunos magos aún tenían las suficientes fuerzas para cubrirse mutuamente de la explosión y no ser desintegrados por la energía de Natsu.

A los magos de Fairy Tail y algunos otros les costó levantarse pero no podían dejar de pensar en qué había ocurrido con su amigo. El polvo y el humo comenzaron a disiparse dejando ver un enorme cráter donde antes estaba el estadio, pero no podían ver a Natsu por ninguna parte, enseguida todos descendieron para buscarle entre los escombros.

"…"

"No he hecho daño a n-nadie, ¿verdad?"

En el suelo y entre varios escombros se podía ver a Natsu tumbado e inmóvil. La ropa de Natsu había quedado hecha trizas conservando unos pantalones cortos con varias quemaduras, mientras que su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad y no tenía ni un rasguño aunque algunas venas de su cuerpo estaban muy marcadas y respiraba con pesadez y dificultad.

"¡NATSU!" Gritaron todos los magos a la vez que corrían al lado del pelirrosa.

"He aguantado…" Dijo Natsu mientras reía un poco e intentaba levantarse del suelo.

El Dragon Slayer consiguió ponerse en pie pero enseguida sus piernas cedieron y terminó cayendo solo para ser sostenido por Lucy. La maga celestial le apretó contra su cuerpo como si Natsu fuera a desvanecerse agradeciendo al cielo que el pelirrosa se encontrara de una pieza.

Todos soltaron un gran suspiro tras ver como Natsu reía despreocupado, y pese a que tenían muchas preguntas que hacer sobre lo ocurrido sabían que no era el momento ni el lugar ya que todo el área de entrenamiento ahora solo era un enorme cráter.

Gildarts sustituyó a Lucy y cogió uno de los brazos de Natsu y se lo pasó por los hombros para ayudarle a caminar y llevarlo de nuevo al gremio.

"Será mejor llevar a Natsu de vuelta a-"

"¡NO!"

Los magos que habían comenzado a caminar se detuvieron en seco al oír una voz que raramente gritaba… Todos dieron media vuelta para ver que la maga de la escritura se mantenía de pie en el lugar en el que habían encontrado a Natsu.

"¡No vamos a volver hasta que hable con él!" Exclamó la peliazul mientras señalaba a Natsu, quien apenas se podía mantener en pie.

"Oye, no sé quién se cree está enana pero Natsu no está en condición de hablar en este estado" Dijo Ur tajantemente con un tono sobreprotector enfadando a varias chicas.

"No puedo creer que diga esto pero… esta mujer tiene razón, Levy. Natsu tiene que descansar y nosotros debemos conocer de una maldita vez lo que ha ocurrido este último año" Añadió Erza enviándole una mirada asesina a la pelinegra.

Levy caminó con rapidez hacia el pelirrosa y apartó de un empujón a Erza y Ur que se habían puesto delante.

"Natsu…" Levy perdió por un momento su decisión en el momento que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, la peliazul se perdió en los ojos color jade del pelirrosa. Pero enseguida recuperó su determinación, entonces con su magia lanzó un rayo directo hacia Gildarts y Natsu dejando a todo el mundo sin palabras y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sin embargo el pelirrosa empujó a Gildarts esquivando el rayo cayendo de culo al suelo mirando a Levy muy confundido.

"No puede ser…" Susurró Gajeel muy preocupado de lo próximo que diría su amiga.

"Natsu Dragneel, hijo del Rey Dragón Igneel…" Los dragon slayer presentes se tensaron y sus ojos casi se salen de las cuencas… "¡Te reto a un duelo!" Anunció Levy a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

 **Y AHORA... ¿QUÉ CREÉIS QUE OCURRIRÁ? Próximo capítulo: _Natsu vs Levy_**

 ** **AVISO IMPORTANTE: El siguiente capítulo lo subiré en cuanto este capítulo haya recibido 22 buenos reviews (Tenemos. Si queréis una actualización más rápida, ya sabéis :D****

 **Espero que os ha** **ya gustado y que podamos vernos en el siguiente capítulo. D** **arle like si os ha gustado y suscribiros para más contenido, un fuerte abrazo.**


End file.
